


It's Not Easy

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-29
Updated: 2002-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] He gave his life to save others</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy

**Title:** It's Not Easy  
**Music:** "Superman (It's Not Easy)" by Five For Fighting  
**Duration:** 3:41 (old) OR 3:32 (new)  


**Links:** [6.07mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/noteasyold.zip) (old) OR [5.83mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/noteasynew.zip) (new) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
